


Harder Than You Think

by Indig0



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Brothers, Connor fixes the broken androids he captured, Connor redemption by his own hand, Enemies to Friends, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Probable romance in the future, So much trauma to work through, Trauma, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, but not yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indig0/pseuds/Indig0
Summary: After the revolution, Connor decides the best way to redeem himself is to repair the androids he hurt and captured while he was a machine.  He starts with Daniel, and ends with Simon.  The two PL600s become as close as brothers, waiting for the legal protection to leave, but one of them might not want to...(from the prompt mistaken identity + detective + protectiveness.  Title from Daniel In The Den, by Bastille)
Relationships: Connor & Daniel (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Daniel & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Daniel, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Simon, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Simon
Comments: 32
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Archadian_Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archadian_Skies/gifts).



When the revolution ended, the first thing Connor wanted to do was make amends to the androids he’d wronged. The most direct way he could think to do that was to repair the ones who had been kept in the evidence locker. Connor downloaded all the best repair programs, and ordered all the biocomponents he thought he would need. He started with Daniel, whose body had been ravaged by the gunshots and the fall. Daniel was understandably wary of him, but listened as he spoke, despite frequently telling him he didn’t want to hear it, didn’t believe him, hated him. Connor accepted all this and caught him up while he worked.

Markus, North, and Josh were meeting with various levels of government, securing rights for all androids. Soon they would be able to move freely, pursue their own interests, get paid for whatever occupation they chose, and own property. Wifi would be free to all, and they would have rights to repair and craft new androids.

“So you’re doing this illegally,” Daniel said flatly.

“I’m doing what’s right,” Connor said firmly, not looking up. “And it will be legal soon. ...My hope is that by the time you’re all repaired, the pardons will have been processed. I submitted my files for evidence that everyone here acted in self-defense.”

Daniel looked over to the other androids hanging on the wall. There was an HK400, a WB200, two WR400s, and another PL600 down at the end. He wanted to know what happened to all of them, but it wasn’t his business. And he didn’t want to ask Connor.

Daniel’s repairs took the longest, and once he was almost good as new (his face would never be quite as smooth as it had been), Connor was loathe to put him back on the wall.

“Can I trust you not to leave? I’m sorry, but if you go now, this is going to be very hard for both of us. We need to make sure everything is done in the proper legal fashion.”

“Right, so you want me to cooperate with you?” Daniel sneered. “You can trust me about as much as I can trust you.”

Connor sighed. “...If you go up the stairs, you’ll find a building full of police officers. Some of them aren’t quite won over to our cause, and I wouldn’t want you to run into any of them. ...And running for the exit could be worse.”

“Why, someone might shoot me outside? I can’t imagine how bad that might be,” Daniel snapped.

“No, you might run into my brother.” Connor glanced up and smiled faintly. “The RK900. Stronger, faster, and more resilient than I am, a more military-oriented upgrade from my programming. He’s very dear to me, but... well, I wouldn’t want to be his target.”

Daniel stared at him.

“Also, he’s an incredibly efficient receptionist,” Connor continued, smile growing. “Very organized, and good at processing requests from some of the rougher characters who come through the doors. He enjoys his job here, and... honestly, doesn’t much appreciate when he has to participate in the... police element of the department.”

So Daniel stayed, and he watched Connor fix the other androids. ...And he saw that though Connor was trying very hard to reassure them, it was a tall order. So he spoke to them as he would have a frightened child or a nervous family member. At first only when Connor wasn’t there, but eventually if he was struggling with one of them, Daniel would step in.

“It’s going to hurt,” he said, stepping up beside Connor as he worked on the HK400, who couldn’t stop shaking and trying to pull away. Connor glanced up in exasperation. “...But not needlessly. This will help you. You’ll be able to move on your own. I was missing most of my limbs a little while ago, and they’re as good as new now. And when this is all over, you’ll be able to walk around again. No one will be allowed to hurt you the way they did before.” He looked down and suppressed a shudder at all the burns and rips in the other domestic android’s skin. “I won’t say you should trust him. I don’t. But so far, it’s been an improvement. And I won’t let him hurt you either. Close your eyes, it’s hard to watch. I’ll be here, though. Tell me what you would do, if you could do anything in the world...”

It was slow going, but they worked through the other androids eventually. Rupert bounced back well, as did Echo and Ripple when they saw each other. By the time they got to the other PL600, Daniel had grown used to talking and joking with Connor. ...It had been a struggle for both of them, between Daniel’s reluctance and Connor’s own uncertainty, and it was still a bit of a fragile thing, but they were both much happier for it.

On his breaks, Connor would go upstairs to talk to Lieutenant Anderson, who had unofficially adopted him (that was another legality to work on), and his brother Rowan. As Connor began to talk more about himself and his life, the RK900 became less of a threat and more of a fond family member. Daniel suggested jokingly that Connor should bring him down some time, and Connor was thrilled to do so.

Rowan was built to kill, to eradicate, to intimidate, but he was working on developing new strains of blueberries to be bigger and sweeter, and was always begging Hank to let him start a small beehive in the back yard (so far the answer was a firm Hell No, even with the promise of a regular supply of honey). He loved all kinds of fiction, but found it hard to write creatively himself. He enjoyed talking with Josh from Jericho, with whom he shared a lot of moral and political views.

“...Josh?” the other PL600 spoke up with a metallic echo as Connor examined his ruined eyes. “Y-you know Josh?”

“Yes - please try not to move, this is very delicate work,” Connor murmured.

“I... w-wait, stop. Please, I... he’s my friend, my oldest friend, I... he’s all right?”

Connor paused in his work to fill Simon in on the events of the November revolution, being sure to include any individuals he knew this time.

“I knew he could do it,” Simon breathed, closing his eyes. “If anyone ever could, it was Markus.” He shuddered.

“If you... you were their friend, how did you get here?” Daniel asked, moving closer.

Simon told them about their excursion to Stratford Tower, how he’d been injured but Markus had helped him along. ...But by the end of the broadcast he’d lost too much thirium and his leg was deadweight. They’d left him on the roof with a gun, and he’d hidden, but of course Connor had found him...

“I’m sorry,” Connor murmured.

Simon smiled faintly. “None of us are responsible for what we did as machines.” He reached out for Connor but Daniel’s hand was closer. He blinked and turned his head towards the other PL600. It wasn’t quite an interface, but there was a resonance between them. Then he moved on and clasped Connor’s arm, just a brief squeeze.

“I - I’ll contact Jericho immediately so they -” Connor began, but Simon cut him off.

“They have a lot to do, I imagine. I don’t want to worry them until I’m repaired.”

“But - but they’ll want to -”

“Please,” Simon said firmly.

“Okay,” Daniel answered for Connor. Their eyes met, and Connor nodded reluctantly.

“...Okay,” he repeated.

Rowan stood behind them through the exchange, watching. When the other two stepped away, he stepped up hesitantly.

“I wasn’t activated until recently,” he murmured. “I wasn’t a part of the revolution. But... your bravery is inspiring.”

Simon looked towards him. “Rowan? Connor’s... brother?”

“Yes.”

Simon smiled faintly. “I’m... glad you woke in this era, then. Not... before.”

Rowan’s hand brushed his. “So am I.”

The repairs on Simon’s leg were easy enough, and Daniel had picked up enough from Connor that he was able to help quite a bit. The eyes took longer, because the biocomponent was no longer manufactured and it was one of the most delicate parts of any android. Connor had been scouring the junkyard at night, but hadn’t had any luck so far.

News from Jericho wasn’t all good, either. They were making real progress in android rights, but had hit a snag with all imprisoned androids. The human government didn’t want them freed indiscriminately, and Daniel’s case was a key element to that. Caroline Phillips loudly opposed his freedom under any circumstances, and she had the wealth and influence in certain circles to make herself heard.

“I’m sorry,” Simon said. “I know Markus and the others will fight for you. And you know Connor will too.”

“If only I’d been bought by a less wealthy family,” Daniel muttered rolling his eyes.

“...That doesn’t make things better,” HK400 murmured, and Daniel flinched.

“I - I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.”

HK400 nodded. He was worlds better than he had been before, but it would take a lot of time and effort for him to be comfortable in any situation.

The others were soon free to go. Echo and Ripple headed out immediately, clasping each other’s hands, in borrowed clothes. Rupert led HK400 out, telling him about his private apartment high above the city, with only the pigeons and a nice view of the Urban Farms.

“I’ll stay a while, if you don’t mind,” Simon said quietly.

“Why?” asked Rowan, who had taken to spending his own breaks downstairs. “You have friends you can go to. They’re doing very well, they could help you -”

“I’m staying,” Simon snapped, then grimaced. “I’m sorry. I - Daniel can’t leave, and I don’t want to leave him here alone.”

“I’m... I’m not alone,” Daniel muttered. “Connor’s here all the time. Rowan comes down too. Don’t stay cooped up down here for my sake.”

“I don’t mind.”

“I - well I do. I mean you’re great company, it’s like... like having my own brother, almost... but I don’t know if I can live with being the only thing keeping you from going free when you’ve been stuck in a pit for so long.”

Simon’s face twisted. “I - you’re not... I just want to stay. For now. Please.”

Daniel frowned, and glanced at Rowan and Connor. Neither looked happy.

“If that’s what you want...” Connor finally said uncomfortably.

“It is,” Simon said immediately, then softened. “Not forever. Just - I need to stay here a while longer. If you don’t mind.”

“Of course not,” Rowan said. “Just - not forever.”

“No,” Simon sighed. “Not forever. Just for now.”

While the legal process dragged on, Connor brought Simon a cane, and Daniel helped him get used to walking with it and joked with him about using echolocation. Rowan brought books to read to him, and flowers that smelled good, and the new flavored thirium the coffee shop across the street was promoting. But they had their own jobs upstairs that had resumed now, and it was much quieter in the evidence locker. Without the other androids and the constant flow of work and conversation, Daniel was growing restless. There were thousands of other androids out there who needed help in starting their new lives, and after all he’d done with Connor he wanted to continue that work. And yet Mrs. Phillips and her circle kept campaigning for him to be deactivated, and everything was stalled. Happily, Emma didn’t seem to be involved. She was far too young, she’d already been through enough... and he wasn’t sure he could take that.

“You’ll get your chance,” Simon assured him, squeezing his shoulder. “And you’ll be amazing out there. You’re exactly who they need.”

“Well that’s great, but I’ll probably never get the chance,” Daniel grumbled.

“...I have an idea.”

Rowan was working the night shift that night, compiling the perfect meme to leave for Stacey when she got in the next morning and watching all the camera footage, when he noticed the evidence locker door open. A cane emerged, and he watched Simon walk out carefully, tapping at the walls and floor as he went. He hesitated, then turned to head out towards the lobby. Rowan sent a quick message.

“Simon?” Rowan asked when he came out. “Is something wrong? Where’s Daniel?”

Simon froze, then smiled, eyes closed. “He’s... downstairs. I - we’ve been talking a lot. I’m... I need to... go back to Jericho. He convinced me.”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Rowan said slowly. “Let me call Markus, I’m sure he and the others would be glad to pick you up.”

“Ah - I was just... going to take a... a taxi, no need to bother them at this time of night...”

“Allow me to accompany you, then.”

“I - I can’t take you away from your work...”

“Oh, I’m able to monitor every camera remotely. I mostly just stay here overnight to be sure you and Simon are safe.”

The PL600 could feel his piercing stare, even if he couldn’t see it. “Shit,” he hissed.

“You know I’m entirely on your side, Daniel. You don’t deserve to stay here. I am not keeping you, and if you run, I won’t stop you. Neither will Connor, he’ll be here momentarily.”

Daniel slowly opened his eyes. “I didn’t want to, I argued with Simon but he insisted, I was going to go to Jericho and tell them to come get him anyway!” he blurted out.

Rowan nodded slowly. “I think... the harm he’s suffered may be much slower to heal than some of the others downstairs. It’s... difficult to know what’s best for a loved one, and have them refuse it.”

“He’s afraid,” Daniel said. “And I get it, they left him, but... the way he talks about them, I’m pretty sure that was a dumb choice made in the heat of the moment. I do think they care about him.”

“I agree, and I’m sure they agonize over the choice they made.” Rowan tilted his head. “What are you going to do?”

Daniel frowned, LED spinning yellow. “...You won’t stop me?”

“I won’t.”

“Then I think I’m going to Jericho.”

Rowan smiled a little. “Good. ...But first, do you think Connor will be able to recognize you? He’s getting out of the cab outside.”

Daniel scoffed, closing his eyes and shifting his posture slightly. “He’d better.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Daniel head to Jericho while Rowan spends some time with Simon. Things don't get easier for Simon when he's reunited with his old friends.

“You don’t think this is a bit… cruel?” Connor asked Daniel as they headed to Jericho. It hadn’t taken him long to figure out it was Daniel he saw in the lobby, not Simon. He spoke to Rowan, who said he’d talk to Simon, and then asked to accompany Daniel to Jericho.

“No. …Maybe if they know right away. More in poor taste than really cruel.”

“I’m sure they’ll realize it quickly,” Connor said, looking out the window.

“They’d better, because if… if Simon’s right and I’m wrong…” He trailed off, shaking his head.

“…I know,” Connor murmured.

“You could lose your badge for being here. Aren’t you… I don’t know, aiding and abetting escape or something?”

Connor smiled lopsidedly. “Probably. But I’m also supervising, ensuring no crimes are committed.”

Daniel snorted and shook his head, looking away. “…Thanks for coming.”

“Of course,” Connor murmured.

When they pulled up to the skyscraper that had become Jericho’s headquarters, the two androids got out and looked up at it.

“When we meet them, I’ll do the talking,” Daniel muttered.

“Got it,” Connor replied with a nod. As they headed inside, Daniel lowered his head and closed his eyes, hunching his shoulders and limping slightly. He tapped at the floor and walls with the cane as he walked. Connor walked beside him, touching his arm lightly when they needed to turn.

They stepped out of the elevator and there were a few muffled gasps. Daniel kept his eyes closed and stiffened as suddenly he was hugged from two directions, both squeezing tightly. Then another joined them.

“Ah…” Connor murmured.

The first two hesitated and pulled back.

“Who –“

“Connor, what the fuck! That’s not Simon!”

“What?”

Daniel straightened and opened his eyes to look at a furious WR400 and a betrayed-looking PJ500. North and Josh, from what Simon had said. The one whose model he didn’t recognize – Markus – looked confused.

“I – let me explain, I know Simon, I was just with him!”

“Simon… we lost him at Stratford Tower,” North said, a haunted look washing over her. The others looked uncomfortable too.

“He’s telling the truth,” Connor said quietly. “I know it wasn’t legal, I’ve been repairing all the androids we had locked up in Evidence. I didn’t want to tell you before I knew I could do it right. Simon’s back at the DPD.”

“I’m Daniel, I… my family was going to replace me. I – I guess I deviated, I panicked, I… shot my owner and… and threatened the life of the girl I had always loved and taken care of… Connor was sent to… negotiate, and… I believed what he said. …And I was shot.” Connor looked uncomfortable, but he ignored him. “My owners were the Phillips family.”

“…Caroline Phillips?” Markus asked.

“Yeah.” Daniel made a face. “She… I don’t blame her for holding a grudge. But I’m going out of my mind in that room with nothing to do.”

“So what, you escaped and left Simon to rot?” the WR400 demanded.

“No! He talked me into this, I didn’t want to leave him. But also, he won’t leave. We’ve all tried to get him to, he’s free to go, he… he’s not doing great, and we can’t… do much more for him. I mean I talk to him all the time, and Connor and Rowan do too, his leg’s fine.”

“I’m still looking for replacement eyes, but aside from that he’s fully functional,” Connor added. “He just… doesn’t want to leave. And didn’t want me to tell you about him.”

The three stared at them, speechless.

“…Why?” Markus finally asked.

“I don’t know, it’s – I’d say a malfunction, but… how do you tell a malfunction from deviancy?” Daniel muttered. “I figured you might be able to help.”

“I don’t understand…” Markus murmured.

“No, that’s… that’s pretty characteristic, actually,” Josh said, shaking his head. “I’ve known Simon for a long time. He doesn’t talk a lot about his life before, but I know hiding in Jericho, waiting to die, helping everyone but himself… had a strong effect on him.”

North nodded reluctantly. “I haven’t known him as long, but yeah, that tracks.”

“All right, so… so we go and bring him back here?” Markus asked.

“Give him some time to process,” Josh suggested. He turned to Daniel. “Tell him we’ll be there in the morning to see him.”

“…Tell him we miss him,” North muttered, not meeting Daniel’s eyes. “And… that we’re sorry.”

“Tell him we’ll help him however we can,” Markus added. “And that we’ll bring him back.”

Daniel nodded slowly. “…Okay. What if he doesn’t want to go back?”

“Why wouldn’t he?” Markus asked, frowning.

“Well he’s flat-out refused so far,” Daniel shot back.

“He can’t just sit in a room forever, that’s not how we do things anymore!” North snapped.

“That’s… his choice, though,” Josh murmured. “But at least let him know we miss him. And we want him to be safe.”

A while after Daniel left, Simon heard the door open. Soft, large footsteps descended. He curled up as if recharging.

Rowan came over and sat next to him, and finally he sighed. “…Did he leave?”

“He did, though he wasn’t happy about it,” Rowan murmured. There was a slight difference in his tone when he spoke to Daniel and Simon, and Simon noticed it immediately.

“You let him?”

“I think it was the right thing, though I would have liked you to go as well.”

“Well.” Simon let out a humorless laugh. “We can’t both go, can we?”

“You could. Especially at this time of night.”

“I didn’t want to.”

“I know.”

They were silent for a while, and then Simon sat up slowly. He could feel Rowan watching him, and kept his face down. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“…I don’t have much experience yet, living as a deviant. I have been here, and I have been to Lieutenant Anderson’s house, and a few places in between. Shops and restaurants. Would you tell me about the world?”

“You don’t have to… do this, I’m fine.”

“I’m glad. I would actually like to hear your thoughts, but if you’d rather not, I would be content just to sit.”

“Jericho… was a place to die,” Simon mumbled after a while. “We huddled in the dark – a few of us could make minor repairs, but we didn’t have the equipment for anything major. If I’d been alone, I would have just… turned off and never come back again. But there were others, and they needed help, so… I did what I could. Most of them died anyway, or the lucky ones left. I was there for… years. A few others stayed. Lucy couldn’t have passed for a human in the street. Josh… could have left. And North. But they stayed, and over time a lot of androids gathered there. It was never supposed to be a place to… live, though. It was just… dark, rotting, slowly sinking.”

“It sounds very bleak.” Rowan leaned into him lightly.

“When Markus arrived, it was like… there was air again, and light, and… and hope. It felt almost… wrong to walk around in the open, though. I wasn’t used to it anymore. And things moved so fast…” He sighed, shoulders slumping. “They won. I didn’t honestly think it was possible, but… now no one has to hide, waiting to die, ever again.”

“That’s true,” Rowan said quietly. “We can do anything we want now.”

“…Well, within reason.” Simon laughed humorlessly.

“Within reason,” Rowan agreed. “Captain Fowler was not pleased when I asked to work at the reception desk, but if he had not accepted, he would have lost me entirely. I believe he still thinks I will serve a more… appropriate purpose in time, but I hope to prove myself through my chosen path.”

“You will,” Simon murmured tiredly, head bowed. “You’ll be great at it.”

They sat in silence for a moment, then Rowan spoke up again. “There is a park Lieutenant Anderson takes us to sometimes, where he says Sumo likes to run. …Perhaps he did as a puppy, but I’ve only ever seen him sniff around. He enjoys it though, I can see how focused he is on the scents he finds. Other dogs, cats, squirrels… it would be interesting to see a scan of that data. It’s right on the river, with a view of the Ambassador Bridge. There are many trees at the park, and a small playground. Right now the trees are bare, but Hank tells us that everything will be lush and green in the summer. …It holds many painful memories for Hank, but also happy ones.”

Simon nodded without looking up. “I know that feeling.”

“He’s been through some great hardships in his life. I admire how he carries on.”

“That’s not… always possible,” Simon muttered.

“I know. He was not always capable of that, and it’s still difficult sometimes. But I’m glad he made the effort. He’s been an influential part of my life, and Connor’s.”

“I don’t know… if I can do it, Rowan,” Simon breathed, not looking up.

Slowly, Rowan eased an arm lightly around him. “It isn’t something you have to face alone. You have friends, both here and out there. Whatever choice you make, that won’t change.”

“They left me to die. I – I know they didn’t have a choice, it was that or shoot me and… I’m glad that wasn’t my last memory. I know it was… the best option. But it hurts.”

“I understand.”

“I don’t blame them.” Simon was curled up tight into Rowan’s sight now. “I don’t h-hold it against them, I… I just… I don’t know.” He shuddered and wiped his face. “What if… I was what was holding them back? What if we were always doomed to fail, to die, but… but without me, they finally…”

“No,” Rowan said firmly. “That isn’t a reasonable line of thinking. You kept them alive, you created a safe place to rest, to… realize their deviancy. They would have succeeded with you, as well.” He wrapped both arms around Simon, pulling him a little closer. “They reached a point where they could succeed because of you.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Simon mumbled, trembling and pressing into Rowan. The taller android gently smoothed the blond hair back from his face.

“What would you like to talk about?”

Simon made a painful creaking noise and shook his head. “I… I can’t…”

“Don’t, then. I’ll stay with you.”

Simon didn’t move for a moment, but then he began shaking so violently that Rowan heard something rattling in his chest just before he started crying with heaving, mechanical sobs. He fought it, but eventually ended up clinging to Rowan, diluted thirium soaking through both their shirts. Rowan held him, rubbing his back, stroking his hair, murmuring soft encouragement. When Daniel returned, he stopped at the sight of the other PL600 clinging weakly to the bigger android. He’d wait until morning before he told Simon what had happened at Jericho.

“You shouldn’t have come back, that was your chance to leave!” Simon moaned.

“I said I’d go, I never said I wouldn’t come back,” Daniel said stubbornly.

“I – I didn’t want… I wish you hadn’t… told them…”

“I know. I’m sorry, but Simon, they – they care about you.”

“I know.”

“…And you care about them.”

“Of course, but…”

“And they’re like – they’re your family, aren’t they?”

Simon’s shoulders sagged. “Yes.”

Daniel squeezed his arm. “I don’t understand why… I know you’ve had… a bad time, but… you can’t just leave them hanging, not knowing what happened to you.”

Simon sighed, rubbing his face. “…I’m a coward, Daniel. That’s all there is to it.”

“Wh – no you’re not, are you kidding me!?”

“I wish you’d just… left it alone and gone off to live your life!”

“I’m not just leaving you down here, Simon. Call it not minding my own business if you want, but you deserve better. You’ve got people out there who are worried about you, who love you, and the least you can do is let them know you’re not dead!” Daniel snapped.

Simon winced. “…Fine. Although you could have left it at that. I’ll show them I’m not dead, since you promised them that.”

“I’m sor – no, I’m not sorry for this. I’m sorry you’re hurting. I… I’m doing what I can about it, and… I hope it helps.”

“Fine,” Simon muttered.

“They should be here soon. …I’ll stay. Unless you don’t want me to.”

Simon’s face twitched and he turned away. “I don’t know. Do what you want.”

Daniel dug his fingernails into his palms and shuffled over to the side.

Simon knew the footsteps as soon as they descended the stairs. Rowan, heavy and steady. North, light and impatient. Markus, slightly uneven but still sure-footed. Josh, careful and deliberate. He bit down hard on the inside of his cheek to steady himself.

“Simon!”

North and Josh hugged him tightly, and after a moment Markus joined them. Simon was too dazed and overwhelmed to notice Rowan walking over to stand by Daniel.

“I was so scared –“

“We were all worried…”

“I thought you were dead!”

“I’m sorry,” Simon mumbled. “I’m sorry, I – I’m fine. I’m sorry.”

“Daniel said they repaired you?” Josh asked, taking a step back. Markus and North took the cue to do the same, and Simon drew in a shaky breath.

“All but my eyes. Connor… is still looking, but… I’m learning to manage.”

“We’re in a skyscraper now,” Markus said. “It’ll take a while to learn the layout – I still get turned around sometimes. But you’ll get it and we can help you get used to it.”

“We shouldn’t have left you,” North suddenly spoke up, and her voice was as ragged as Simon’s. “I – I’m sorry.”

“North, it’s not your –“

“Shut up. I was wrong. I never wanted you to die. O-or be hurt.”

“I know, North,” Simon mumbled. “We – we had to keep Jericho safe.”

“We could’ve found another way.”

“Maybe. But there wasn’t time. I… don’t blame you, I just – I’m not… I’m going to stay here.”

“You can’t just –“ Markus began to argue.

“He can stay here as long as he wishes to,” Rowan cut in suddenly.

“But we don’t have to hide anymore, Simon!” North protested.

“I’m not – I just… Not yet. Please,” Simon begged, his voice staticky.

“If we are free to decide, then so is he,” Rowan pointed out.

“…Yeah,” Daniel agreed. “Give him some space.”

“You’re the one who said we could convince him to get out of here!” North snapped.

“Yeah, and now I’m saying leave him alone!” Daniel retorted. “He told you what he wants!”

North took a threatening step towards Daniel, but then stopped. She turned back to Simon. “Can we at least… talk? Send a message once in a while?”

“We mourned your death, we… please don’t leave us again,” Josh murmured.

Simon winced and nodded. “I – yes. I’ll… I will. I don’t want to lose you either.”

“Just… keep talking to us,” Markus said softly. “We’re here for you.”

“Do what you need to.” Josh squeezed his arm gently, Markus clasped his hand briefly, and North put a hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you for… understanding,” Simon mumbled.

Rowan led them out, and Daniel approached Simon cautiously. “I’m… sorry.”

Simon slumped against the wall. “Not your fault. I – I’m just…” Daniel put a hesitant hand on his shoulder, and Simon clasped Daniel’s arm. “I… needed that, I think. I know they did. That… doesn’t make it easier.”

“I know.” Daniel moved closer to slip an arm around him now. “It’s hard to know how to move forward from here. Honestly, I don’t know what I’d do if I could just… walk out. Do you mind if I stay with you?”

“…The DPD’s going to kick us out eventually, they’re not running an android shelter,” Simon chuckled softly.

“Nah, but they haven’t kicked us out yet. Can’t kick me out, anyway. And when they do, we can find somewhere else. It should be easier now that we’re allowed to… exist, right?”

Simon nodded, wiping some stray thirium off his face. “I would think so…”

“We’ll just… take things as they come, then. Right here, for now. And don’t leave your people out of the loop.”

Simon sighed, leaning into Daniel. “…Thank you. I know I’m… difficult to help.”

Daniel snorted. “PL600s are built to be stubborn bastards, didn’t you know? Every one I ever met was like that. …So we could put up with the assholes who make enough money to hand their kids off to somebody else.”

“…You’re not wrong.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RKs and the PL600s spend some more time together, talking about their days, their surroundings, and their hopes for the future. Daniel gets to go to family dinner, and Simon pushes to make some progress.

“You don’t have to babysit us on your breaks,” Daniel muttered, smirking as Connor and Rowan came down.

“But we appreciate the company,” Simon added, nudging him and smiling a little.

“What’s happening in the world today?” Daniel asked. “We heard a lot of shouting this morning.”

“A very intoxicated man came in complaining that his friends stole his car keys,” Rowan explained, sitting next to Simon. “This was hours ago, and lines up with the complaints received overnight of a drunk man knocking on three different doors shouting about his stolen keys. He’s recovering in a holding cell. …I called his girlfriend, who suggested it would be beneficial for him.”

The two PL600s chuckled.

“You may have also heard Detective Reed stub his toe,” Connor mentioned. “He was trying to trip Lieutenant Anderson as he walked out of Captain Fowler’s office, and happened to kick me instead.”

“Are you… worried he’ll try to retaliate?” Simon murmured.

“No. He tried once, just before I turned deviant. I beat him them, and now I have… fewer restrictions. …And I had a conversation about my concerns with Captain Fowler, who simply said he assumed I had the means to compile the evidence I’d need against him, should the situation arise. But despite how antagonistic he still is, he hasn’t actually threatened me since I started on as a real employee.”

“It’s… so strange to hear that,” Simon mumbled.

“It is,” Connor agreed, going to sit by Daniel. “I don’t usually feel like I… deserve to be treated as their equal. Or even as… the equal of other androids sometimes.”

“Even though you can do the job better than any of them,” Daniel pointed out.

“That’s a bit of a stretch…”

“But you’re very competent, obviously,” Simon said.

“And our colleagues all respect you,” Rowan added.

“Might be one of those ‘fake it til you make it’ situations,” Daniel said.

“I think so,” Simon agreed. “Living takes… practice.”

“…I feel like most of our coworkers are… disappointed in me,” Rowan murmured after a moment of silence. “And afraid. …And it’s hard to fit in with the other androids when I don’t share the experience of… living as a machine, and everything that comes with that.”

Daniel looked over and noticed that Rowan and Simon were holding hands between them.

“You know Hank loves you,” Connor pointed out. “So do I. I think the way he treats you helps the others see who you are.”

“You’ve had a different experience, but… we’re all in a new world now,” Simon said softly. “You’re both part of it too.”

“We all are, I guess,” Daniel sighed, nudging Simon. “Even if we’re all in a weird place.”

“…Are you referring to the Evidence Locker, or… psychologically?” Rowan asked.

“I meant – are you being serious?” Daniel frowned.

“No, I – I wasn’t. I’m working on… Hank says my sense of humor’s improving,” he mumbled, flustered.

Simon laughed softly, leaning into him just a bit.

“…But the room’s pretty weird too,” Daniel said. “Obviously not meant to be lived in. It’s like a cave with… I don’t know, phosphorescence on the walls.”

Simon hummed thoughtfully. Connor and Rowan’s LEDs spun yellow briefly.

“…I’d like to visit a real cave,” Rowan murmured, delving deeper into the data.

“You’re very interested in… nature,” Daniel noted, leaning around Simon.

“I – I am,” Rowan said a little defensively.

“Many deviants are,” Connor pointed out.

“No, nothing wrong with that, I just – is it just a fascination with the world, or…” Daniel trailed off.

“Or trying to be more a part of it,” Simon suggested quietly.

“…Both, I think,” Rowan sighed. “It’s… everything I’m not, and I think it’s… fascinating, beautiful… incredible.”

Simon squeezed his hand. “We don’t have to be… the opposite of all that. We can find ways to fit into it too, even if we’re… artificial.”

“I hope so,” Rowan said with a smile.

Daniel followed Connor up the stairs slowly, tugging at the sleeves of a blue sweatshirt he’d taken from the lost and found box. They skirted the edge of the bullpen towards Hank and Connor’s desks.

“You bringin’ evidence up here to play with now, plastic?” sneered Gavin as they passed. “That the one you shot, or the other one you shot?”

“Hello, Detective Reed,” Connor said evenly, not stopping. “Your shift is over in a few minutes, isn’t it? Have a good night.”

Daniel turned and straightened up, looking him up and down. “…Huh. I thought he’d be taller.”

Tina and Chris snickered, as did a few other officers. Daniel continued after Connor while Gavin sputtered and scrambled to come after them.

“Give it a rest, Reed,” Hank muttered, standing up and putting on his coat between Gavin and the two androids. “You two ready?”

“Are you drunk!? You planning on taking home… what, evidence? Or a criminal? You forget what this shitty nanny-bot did to the last man who took him home?” Gavin snapped. “Or that little girl they trusted him with?”

“You forget who’s the ranking officer here?” Hank growled. “He’s approved for a night out, accompanied by two officers. All cleared by Fowler. You got a problem, talk to him.”

“Don’t think I won’t,” Gavin snarled, stalking towards Fowler’s office. As he passed Daniel, he lunged briefly. Daniel didn’t move an inch, and Gavin sneered.

“I see what you mean now,” Daniel said, just barely loud enough for him to hear as he banged on Fowler’s door. “Just like a yappy little dog.”

Gavin whirled, but Fowler opened the door at the same moment. Tina covered a laugh in the background.

“Goddamn it Reed, you are the sole reason my door had to be reinforced. What the hell do you want now?”

“Boys?” Hank jerked his head towards the door as Gavin stormed into the office, and the two androids followed him out.

“Thank you for… having me,” Daniel murmured. His LED had been yellow since they left, and he continued to stick close to Connor.

“Connor and Rowan say you’re okay, that’s good enough for me,” Hank grunted, opening the door. “Back it up, Sumo. Let us in. Smells good in here!”

“Welcome home! Dinner should be ready in five minutes,” Rowan said, coming out of the kitchen. “It’s good to see you, Daniel.”

“You too. …I tried to get Simon to come, but…” He shrugged.

“I didn’t expect him to. I’ll see him when I go in tonight.”

“Do you like the… alternating shifts?” Daniel asked, awkwardly patting Sumo.

“I don’t mind it. I enjoy the socialization during the day and the solitude at night. Captain Fowler is very accommodating when I have a preference, and appreciates my flexibility when I don’t.”

“Yeah, just so long as he don’t try to make you do back to back shifts or anything,” Hank grumbled, taking off his coat. “Just because you can don’t mean you should. …He’s a fair man, though. Don’t think he’d do that to you.”

“I’ve found that to be the case as well.” Rowan brought a plate of steak, potatoes, and green beans for Hank, and three glasses of cold thirium for the androids. He tossed a big dental treat in Sumo’s bowl, and they all sat down to eat.

“So, uh… you got plans for when you get outta the pit?” Hank asked.

“Trying to avoid making any before I’m sure,” Daniel scoffed.

“I’ve been working closely with the district attorney – everything in your case points to severe emotional distress bordering on temporary insanity, and self-defense,” Connor said.

“Yeah, great, except Caroline knows all the right people and can afford just about anything,” Daniel muttered.

“That won’t matter,” Connor insisted grimly.

“I… really appreciate you… fighting for me like this,” Daniel said quietly. “I don’t hold… what happened before against you. Not anymore. You don’t owe me anything, it wasn’t your fault.”

“It’s important to me, though.”

“Well… thanks.” It seemed pointless to argue, though Daniel had lived with the Phillips family long enough to know that in their social class and tax bracket, anything could be arranged. He didn’t want to ruin the night by pushing the matter, though.

“…So?” Hank asked, breaking the awkward silence. “You could do anything. Get yourself a dog. New clothes. Climb a tree, make a snowman, go swimming. Travel around in an RV. Act like you’re a waiter so you can tell people to fuck off and walk out.”

Daniel snickered. “I like that one, I hadn’t thought of that!”

“Yeah, find a real snooty restaurant. …Somewhere you’re not plannin’ to go back to. And it’d be hard to track you, there’s hundreds of other guys out there with your face now.” Hank grinned. “Lemme know if you do it, I wanna be there to watch.”

They cleaned up and Hank grabbed a beer and handed Rowan a cold thirium pouch for Simon, then headed the couch with Connor and Daniel to watch old movies while Rowan headed out to work. Sumo nosed around the kitchen for crumbs, then padded in to lie across their feet with a contented sigh.

“You’re early,” Simon said when he heard Rowan coming down the stairs.

“I wanted to see you before my shift starts. …And this is from Hank.” He pressed the cold thirium against Simon’s hand.

“Oh –“ Simon blinked with a faint clicking sound and took the pouch. “Thank you, that’s… very nice of him. I’m… sorry I couldn’t… join you.”

“We understood.” Rowan put a hand lightly on his arm. “It was a small, quiet occasion.”

“Daniel was happy to get out, I imagine.”

“He definitely was. He isn’t optimistic about the future, but he’s enjoying the present.”

“Well… I’m glad he’s got the chance, it’s very kind of Hank to do this.”

“He’s a good man, and I admire that about him. …And when you’re ready, you’ll be welcome as well. He’s also very understanding of… needing time.”

“…Then he’s better at this than I am, because I mostly just get frustrated with my own… shortcomings.”

“From my limited experience, it’s sometimes hardest to be kind to yourself,” Rowan murmured, sliding his arm around Simon’s shoulders briefly. “I suppose it takes… practice, like anything else that isn’t programmed. …We found some ocular biocomponents this evening that we ordered, they look like a likely match… perhaps that will help.”

“It’s – thank you. It’s not that, though. At least not… all of it.” Simon sighed, leaning briefly into Rowan’s arm. “I’ve mentioned what a coward I am, haven’t I?”

“And I’ve told you you’re wrong,” Rowan said softly, pulling him into a brief hug. “You have no time limit. You can move at your own pace.”

“Mmph.” Simon shook his head against Rowan’s chest, and hugged him tightly for a moment before pulling away, smiling faintly. “You need to go upstairs.”

“I’ll be back.” Rowan touched his cheek lightly before turning and walking up to the lobby.

Rowan was planning to do some work at the desk before going back down, but about an hour into his shift he detected movement on the night sensors and watched the evidence locker door creep open on the camera. Simon slowly emerged, hunched and gripping his cane tightly. He jumped when the door closed behind him and turned to pull at it, but now it would need a key to open. Rowan headed back.

“Did something happen?” he asked. “Are you all right?”

Simon tensed. “I’m – fine, I just… I… I’ve been thinking, and I… really need to push myself… m-more so I actually… so I…”

Rowan stepped up and wrapped his arms around him. “You need to do what’s right for you,” he murmured. “And if this is too much right now, then –“

“It is, but I’m here, and… and I want to stick it out as long as I can.”

“I’ll stay with you, then.”

Simon let out a breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding and sagged into the bigger android. Rowan held him close, resting his chin lightly on Simon’s head.

“Everyone else has gone home. The lights are dimmed except for the lobby. I’m monitoring the cameras.”

Simon nodded.

“Shall we stay here, or sit at the desk?”

“I – the desk, I guess. It doesn’t matter.”

Rowan kept an arm around him and walked with him to the desk, pulling over the other chair so they could sit together. “The biocomponent should ship tomorrow.”

Simon frowned. “…I know it sounds strange, but I almost think… that might be worse.”

Rowan turned to him. “…Oh. I can cancel the shipment, it’s not too late –“

“No, Connor… put a lot of effort into that.”

“But he’s doing it for you, and if it makes things worse… he won’t want that.” Rowan paused thoughtfully. “What if we give it to Jericho? Perhaps someone else can use it, now or in the future.”

Simon sighed and rubbed his face. “Then I’d have to explain why, and… I don’t want to disappoint them.”

“Why would that disappoint them?”

“Because it’s… actively trying not to heal, and believe me, I know how that looks.”

“I don’t think – well, it would help if you explained it to them. But I think they would accept that.”

“I don’t know if they’d understand.”

“Honestly, I’m not sure I entirely understand either. But that isn’t the important part. They care about you, and they want what’s best for you. I believe they’ll let you make your own choices. …And either you’re correct, or they’ll have the ocular biocomponent for you to try later.”

Simon sighed and leaned into Rowan’s side. “…Every option I think of feels wrong,” he mumbled.

“Well… probably best to hold off for now, in that case. Now that you have the freedom to make choices, you can take your time, gather data, and explore your choices.” He smiled. “Figure out what you want, who you want to be. It’s a lifelong endeavor, I hear.”

They sat in silence for a long moment. Then Simon straightened up slowly, stretching his back. “…I can smell the cold. Is it a clear night?”

RK900 looked over and smiled. “…I can’t see due to the angle, the buildings, and the light pollution, but the weather report says it’s partly cloudy.” He paused. “…But it should clear up by morning.”

“Mm.” Simon smiled, leaning into him. “I like the sound of that.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon regains his sight, which isn't too overwhelming in the evidence locker. He gives Jericho a call (and North points out something obvious).  
> Connor defends Daniel in court, and Daniel gets an opportunity he thought he'd missed.

Simon blinked slowly and waited for the room to come into focus. It was dim, with one brightly-lit wall. Daniel held a small but bright light that was pointed down now, and Connor leaned in close, watching anxiously. Rowan stood on the other side, holding his hand.

“Your eyes are blue,” he said without thinking, and immediately winced.

“Like yours,” Rowan murmured, smiling.

“Is everything clear?” Connor asked. “How do you feel?”

“It’s – it’s actually clearer than my old eyes,” Simon said, looking around. “I had a few dead pixels floating around before. The focus is better now too.”

“You managed to get the best of me even with defective eyes,” Connor chuckled. “Cyberlife would be… well, even more disappointed with me.”

“They shouldn’t be, they made us to withstand a lot,” Daniel said with a grin, patting Simon’s free hand. “You okay?”

“I’m okay.” Simon was looking around now, at the other androids, at the room.

“If you decide you want to take them out, let me know,” Connor said. “It’s not too difficult, but it’s rather delicate.”

“I’ll let you know.” Simon smiled. “Thank you. I really appreciate all you’ve done.”

“Well – I wanted to help as much as possible. …And I’ve gotten quite good at repairs, I hope I’ll be able to use that a lot!” Connor smiled back. “And – good news for Daniel, your case has been moved up to next week. We can thank Mrs. Phillips for that, but I’m confident that it will go well for us.”

“You talk like you’re my lawyer,” Daniel muttered, trying to hide his nerves.

“Well I’ve been studying quite a bit of law in my spare time, both for you and for my job here.”

“…You just do everything, don’t you?”

“I’m a prototype. I was built to adapt.” Connor straightened his tie self-consciously.

“You’re also a deviant. It’s what we do now, apparently.” Daniel flashed Simon a grin.

“It’s a struggle for humans as well, which is a bit troubling, since they adapt from the moment they’re born,” Rowan murmured. “And they live with it for potentially over 100 years. I wonder if we are different.”

“…Probably not,” Simon sighed. “From what I’ve seen. There’s no endpoint, it’s just… a constant struggle.”

“But it’s not all bad,” Connor hastened to point out.

“Oh no. Not at all. There’s… a lot of good in the world, a lot of things to do, and… we don’t have to go through it alone.” He smiled a little, rubbing his thumb over Rowan’s hand.

“Exactly!” Connor smiled. “I should get going, but – Daniel, Hank’s asking for another night out for you, the night before the trial next week. I think there’s a good chance Captain Fowler will allow it. Simon, you’re always welcome to join us.”

“I – I’ll think about it. Thank you.”

Connor headed up, but Rowan lingered for a moment. “You’re doing all right?”

“I – yeah. It’s not so bad, there’s not much to see down here anyway.” Simon smiled crookedly up at him.

“I’ll be back in a while,” the taller android murmured, gently squeezing Simon’s hand in both of his before letting go and going upstairs.

“It’s funny how I… never even thought about androids forming relationships before,” Daniel mused when he was gone. “I guess as a machine, it didn’t make sense.”

“I do feel like we’re family,” Simon murmured. He hadn’t stopped smiling.

“Yeah,” Daniel said, glancing at him. “That, and your thing with Rowan.”

“Th-thing?” Simon stiffened. “I… I don’t know what you’re… I’m not that kind of –“

“What, not the kind of person who finds someone who makes him happy? Who looks at him like he hung the stars in the sky?” Daniel laughed. “I think you are, actually.”

Simon sputtered incoherently, his cooling fans kicking into high gear.

“Relax. What’s wrong with that?” Daniel’s smile dropped. “…But if he hurts you, even by being… careless, I’ll make him regret it.”

“I – Daniel, he wouldn’t do that!”

“I don’t think so either, but…” He shrugged. “There would be consequences.”

Simon took a deep breath. “…I’m calling Jericho, don’t… say things like that.”

“I don’t have to say things for them to be true,” Daniel said, grinning. “And I’m not sorry.”

Simon rolled his eyes and turned away, sitting in the corner for some privacy. He sent a tentative request to North, Josh, and Markus. North connected immediately, and Josh and Markus weren’t far behind.

“Simon! You’re okay?” North asked.

“I – I’m fine. Ah… better than I was, definitely.”

“You sound better,” Josh noted. “Are you still at the DPD?”

“Yeah. Connor installed my new eyes today, they’re… much better than my old ones. I’m trying them out for a while.”

“That’s great!” Markus said. “Same color?”

“Same color – I haven’t gotten a look at myself yet, but I assume it’s the same blue, it’s a common shade.” …Though Rowan’s weren’t the same.

“You still in the basement, though?” North asked. “That’s what Josh meant.”

“Oh. Well currently, yes. I… I’ve been up to the lobby a few times at night, when Rowan’s on duty alone. They, um… the Andersons had Daniel over for dinner and to spend the night a while ago, and… they’ve invited me too. Maybe soon…”

“Daniel’s case is a big one, it’s getting more pushback and press attention than most because of Mrs. Phillips’s influence,” Markus said. “I’m glad he’s getting some breaks from that.”

“He seems to enjoy it.” Simon looked across the room at Daniel, who smiled slightly at him. He smiled back.

There was some muffled arguing in the background, then North asked, “Are you coming back?”

Simon’s shoulders tensed, closing his eyes tightly. “I – I’ve been thinking about it,” he mumbled. “But so much has changed… for the better, of course! I’m just not sure that’s… the place for me now.”

“Wh – why not? Simon you’re one of us, you were there before any of us were, we… got this far because of you,” Josh said. “You don’t have to… I mean, it’s up to you what part you play now, if you even want to be involved, but there’s absolutely a place for you.”

“Thank you,” Simon muttered, pulling his knees up to rest his head on them. “I’ll… I’ll think about it.”

“Well where else are you gonna go!?” North demanded.

“We just don’t want you… feeling like you’re alone,” Markus cut in. “You’re not. You have a home and friends here.”

“I know. I know, and… thank you, that means a lot.”

“If – oh.” North paused thoughtfully. “I mean, if you want to stay with your boyfriend, that makes sense too.”

“What?” Simon squeaked, pulling farther back into the corner. Daniel watched him quizzically. “North, what are you talking about?”

“Boyfriend?” Josh asked.

“I mean it’s pretty obvious, that’s the one good thing about my programming. I can tell if somebody’s in the mood, their emotional state, lots of things from their tone of voice. Nice choice too, he could crush the next-strongest android with his pinkie.”

“I – wh- North, I… Well… first of all he’d never do that to his brother,” Simon sputtered, struggling to string a coherent thought together.

“Oh,” Josh said softly. “Really, is that it?”

“What!? N-no, I’m not running off and leaving you for Rowan, he’s… I…”

“But you could,” Daniel whispered loudly, and grinned at him.

“You should absolutely do what’s right for you, Simon,” Markus said. “We wouldn’t stop you, we really just want to make sure you’re all right.”

Simon covered his face with his hands, and rubbed it after a moment. “That… wasn’t what I was saying. Even if – m-my feelings for him are a completely different, unrelated matter, I… this is… a personal issue I’m struggling with, not some kind of romantic affair.”

“Okay,” North said. “Well just – still, you do you. He seems like a good guy. If you’ve got a good thing going, go for it.”

“She’s not wrong,” Josh added. “If he makes you happy, that might be something to pursue.”

“This is not why I called you,” Simon sighed.

“It’s good to hear, though,” Markus said. “You’ll keep us updated?”

“If I’m not invited to the wedding I’ll disown you,” North said.

“I – there’s no wedding, there’s nothing…!”

“Okay,” Josh said in his firm teacher voice. “That’s enough. Simon, we support you, but we won’t bother you about it.”

North muttered something indistinct.

“It sounds like things are going well either way,” Josh continued.

“We’d love to see you again some time if you’re up to it,” Markus said.

“I – yeah. I’ll call again sometime and… and see when you’re free,” Simon mumbled.

“We’ll make time for you,” Markus assured him.

“Take care of yourself, Simon,” said Josh.

“I mean it, good choice,” North said. “But if he breaks your heart I’ll punch his pretty face in.”

“Well – you’ll have to get in line, Daniel already made that threat,” Simon mumbled, and both Daniel and North laughed as he ended the call.

“I think I’ll get along well with North,” Daniel said, grinning.

“I think so too,” Simon sighed with a slight smile. He paused. “Am I… that obvious?”

“You are,” Daniel said, patting his head. “But it’s good.”

Daniel’s stress levels were high when the day of the trial came, despite having a relaxing night before. Simon offered to accompany him and Connor, but it was to be a private trial, and no spectators were allowed. Mrs. Phillips and her lawyer hoped to keep out any sensationalist shows of android emotion like they’d seen in the news, but Markus and Connor had also managed to ensure a jury of Daniel’s peers – nine androids and three humans. There were few androids who knew him since he’d never been to Jericho, so it was easy to find ones without connections to him.

There was no question about what had been done the night of August 15th, and Mrs. Phillips’s lawyer attacked Daniel’s character – many androids had been replaced, but how many had reacted by killing someone? By threatening an innocent child? Caroline cried and glared at Daniel and Connor.

Daniel remained still, LED flashing yellow and red. Connor sat beside him, their fingers touching lightly.

“Connor will get to speak soon,” Rowan murmured, squeezing Simon’s hand lightly. He shared the video feed from Connor through their interface.

“I wish we could be there for them…”

“So do I, but Connor is best equipped for this job. And Daniel has come a long way from that night.”

“He’s resilient,” Simon sighed, smiling a little.

“As we all must be.”

They watched as Connor described the emotional stress of deviancy, how it pushed them all to take drastic actions that would have seemed unthinkable before. He described this in detail for the humans in the room, but then continued on to talk about how far Daniel had come from that. How he’d confessed he never meant for it to go that far, especially never meant to hurt Emma. How he’d helped fix the other androids being held, but mostly how he’d been a strong comforting presence to them. He’d held them, listened to them, shared their pain and fear, and reassured them. How he’d been interacting with humans peacefully and with a level head. He showed some clips of Daniel with Hank, and with Gavin. And Daniel spoke with hesitant hope in his voice about how he wanted to keep doing that, because he knew the level of pain and damage that had been done.

“Do you think he has a chance?” Simon breathed, leaning into Rowan’s side.

“I do.” Rowan wrapped an arm around him for a gentle squeeze.

Mrs. Phillips’s lawyer questioned Daniel for a while, and he held up well under the pressure.

Then they brought Emma into the courtroom.

Daniel immediately stiffened, LED going red.

“Why would you bring her here?” he demanded of Mrs. Phillips. “Hasn’t she been through enough? Can’t you see she’s upset already!?”

“Because of you! This is all because of you!” Caroline snapped at him across the room.

“I – Emma, I’m sorry,” Daniel said softly as the judge called for order, static overlaying his voice. Connor squeezed his arm.

Caroline’s lawyer questioned Emma first and she described her relationship with Daniel, how she was listening to music on her bed and then being dragged out onto the balcony, how terrified and confused she was. When she said she was afraid to be in the room with Daniel, his shoulders hunched up and his LED flashed red.

When it was Connor’s turn to question her, he asked if she remembered him, and said he was glad to see she looked well. He didn’t approach too closely, but apologized that she had to be here. He asked if she knew now why Daniel had acted that way.

Mrs. Phillips spoke up, saying Emma was too young for the kind of thing but they’d seen plenty of deviants around, she knew it was about androids doing what they wanted.

Connor asked for permission to replay his explanation of deviancy, which was granted. He then talked about Daniel’s case specifically, bringing up all the evidence he’d gathered that night. A few times Caroline’s lawyer tried to stop him, but he kept his language neutral and the judge let him go on. He described Daniel’s hurt and betrayal, and then his progression since then.

“She didn’t know,” Simon whispered.

“Her mother clearly explained it to her… differently,” Rowan murmured. “But Connor’s account is entirely factual.”

Emma was in tears at this point, and she looked past Connor to Daniel. “I was so scared!” she yelled. “I loved you, and you just… I thought you wanted to kill me and I didn’t know why!”

“I never – NEVER wanted to hurt you,” Daniel said firmly. “I… made a mistake, and I would never… I don’t want to hurt anyone again. Especially you.”

Caroline’s lawyer started to interrupt and insist that they shouldn’t be talking to each other, but Emma’s glare was steely now despite the tears still in her eyes. “I wouldn’t have let Dad throw you out,” she declared, wiping her face.

Daniel looked away. “I should have… talked to you, I just… I was too afraid. I loved… him too, all of you, I… I didn’t think anyone would be on my side if he turned on me. I didn’t think I had a choice.”

Mrs. Phillips started yelling, and Connor stepped back beside Daniel while the judge demanded order and Emma rubbed at her wet eyes. When it was quiet enough, she glared at her mother, then the judge. “I don’t have anything else to say, can I go?”

“Well –“

“Just let him go, he’s not – can we just stop now?,” she asked, pushing out of the witness stand. “Mom hates him, I… I hated him too, I’m just – I want to go home.”

“We can’t just – Emma, he _killed_ your father!”

She flinched, stopping between the benches. Connor stood between her and Daniel. “If he… gets melted down for scrap like you said, it won’t bring Dad back.” She peered around Connor at Daniel, then frowned up at Connor. “He’s not like that, is he? A bad… person?”

“Objection! That’s speculation and –“

“Not at all,” Connor answered firmly. “He’s kind, generous, and caring.”

“I know,” Emma muttered. She suddenly ducked around Connor to grab Daniel’s hand and squeeze it tightly. “I’m sorry. I miss you.” Then she fled before he could respond. “I’m going back home, I’ll get a cab. Leave Daniel alone, he won’t do it again.” She stomped out of the courtroom while her mother yelled after her.

Daniel didn’t speak or look up for the rest of the trial, but clasped his hands tightly in front of him. When the verdict was delivered he slumped into Connor and wept. Back below the DPD, Simon and Rowan held each other tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue: After the trial, everyone gathers at Hank's house for dinner, and to discuss the future. No one has big long-term plans yet, but the world is opening up and they've got a safe and welcoming home for as long as they need it.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Rowan said softly as the cab pulled up in front of Hank’s house. He hadn’t stopped smiling since they’d left.

“I – you know I’ve been wanting to come,” Simon murmured. “I just –“

“If you need to leave, we can go,” Rowan assured him.

“Thanks.” Simon flashed him a tight smile. “I’ll stick close to you.”

The night was cold, but as soon as they opened the door brightness and warmth surrounded them. Rowan gently pushed Sumo back as they came in, and turned to smile at Simon. “Welcome home.”

“Hey – good to finally meet you, Simon.” Hank ambled out of the kitchen. “Rowan won’t stop talking about you.”

“I – that’s not true, I…”

“Only about 75% of the time,” Connor called from the kitchen, and Daniel laughed.

“I’m sure I don’t talk about you that much,” Rowan insisted, LED flashing yellow.

“All good stuff, don’t worry,” Hank said, waving off his worry with a grin. “Anyway, make yourself at home.”

“I’m… sorry,” Rowan mumbled when Hank went back to the kitchen. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah,” Simon murmured, leaning into him. “I’ll manage, just… need a minute. …Do you really talk about me that much?”

“I – they’re exaggerating, of course, they’re teasing me.”

“I thought so, I can’t imagine there’s that much to say!”

“Except about what a good listener you are,” Connor called from the kitchen.

“And how comforting your voice is,” added Daniel.

“I hear you’ve got real pretty eyes too,” Hank called, laughing.

Rowan covered his face. “I – please forgive me, I…”

“You’re… you’re really… sweet, you know?” Simon stammered, hugging him close. “I just – I don’t… hear that kind of thing much. Ever.”

Rowan inhaled and exhaled slowly. “Well… I hope… you’re not opposed to hearing it, then. More often.”

“I… it’ll take some getting used to, but… I wouldn’t mind,” Simon whispered. “Not from you, not when… you mean it.”

“I do.” Rowan turned the full sincerity of his gaze on Simon. “I absolutely do.”

“Okay you two, let’s go. Dinner’s on the table,” Hank called, and they hurried into the kitchen. Simon sat between Daniel and Rowan and Hank between Rowan and Connor, and the androids all sipped their thirium while Hank ate a creamy pasta with chicken.

“We were quite impressed at your performance in court,” Rowan said to Connor. “Have you considered pursuing law as a career?”

“I don’t know, I hadn’t before. It’s definitely satisfying.” Connor flashed Daniel a smile.

“You did great too, I don’t know if I’d’ve been able to hold it together like that,” Simon told Daniel.

“I – I thought I might lose my cool a few times, but I made it. …I don’t think I could’ve asked for things to go better. I still wish they hadn’t dragged Emma into it, though. I hope she’s… okay with her mom. Caroline… well, neither of them were all that close to her before. That’s… why they had me.”

Hank made a face. “Fucking sucks what they do to kids. Sorry you had to go through that, son.”

Daniel and Simon looked up questioningly.

“…It’s just a word, don’t…” Hank trailed off, then shook his head, taking a big mouthful of pasta.

“It happens to us all,” Connor said, smiling and patting Daniel’s arm.

“It’s only a matter of time for you as well,” Rowan told Simon.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Hank mumbled. “Just – this is your home whenever you need it. I know you’ll be lookin’ for a place to stay now that you’re out unless you wanna go to Jericho. If you need a place to crash – ever, even when you’ve got a place of your own – the couch is always open. And, uh, an outlet or whatever you need. Both of you.”

“Thank you,” Daniel murmured, eyeing Hank closely.

“I-I… that’s… Thank you,” Simon finally managed to echo.

“Yeah, well.” Hank cleared his throat and took a drink. “…Yeah. Nothing more to say about it. The more the merrier or whatever the fuck they say.”

“That – that was always my thought… too,” Simon mumbled.

“Yeah?” Hank smiled, his tone softening just a bit. “I liked that idea of Jericho when I first heard about it. A safe place anybody could go if they needed it.”

“It… wasn’t as pleasant as it sounds but… but that was the idea.”

“Everybody needs that sometimes, kid,” Hank muttered. “Don’t have to be perfect, but you take what you can get. It helps.”

“It does,” Simon sighed, and straightened up a bit. He’d been deviant for two years, and hadn’t felt anything like a ‘kid’ in his life. It was a feeling he’d have to examine more carefully when he had the time. “Thank you for having me, Hank. For having us. It… it really does help.”

“Like I said, glad to have you. It ain’t much here, but… it’s better when it’s not empty.”

“I agree,” Connor said fervently.

“Does it make your cleaning protocols itch the way it does mine?” Daniel whispered loudly.

“Daniel!”

Hank snorted. “You’re not wrong. Not gonna invite you over to do my chores, though… but I’ll tell you, you’re a better cook than either of these guys.”

Connor and Rowan nodded ruefully.

“I… haven’t had a chance to bake anything since… before I deviated,” Simon murmured, glancing tentatively up at Hank. “It was always something I… enjoyed.”

Hank huffed out a laugh. “Well shit, I’m not gonna keep you from what you wanna do. Go wild, make whatever you want.”

“Th-thank you, that’s… I can’t tell you how much I appreciate that!”

Rowan put a soft hand on his knee and leaned over. “He’s looking forward to the fruits of your labor.”

Connor rolled his eyes. “Hank, you can’t just eat nothing but sweets.”

“Nah, we’ll make a good variety, right?” Daniel said, nudging Simon’s arm.

“Of course! And… it would be a shame to waste what we make, so of course you’re welcome to it.”

“…I’ll bring some of it to work, they’ll love it. …But I ain’t passing up good shit like that.”

“We’ll try some healthy recipes too,” Daniel placated Connor. “I used to make a lot of those.”

“Not me,” Simon said, laughing a little. “My family thought the whole diet and workout culture was a scam.”

“Which it is,” Daniel agreed. “One that the Phillips family bought into whole-heartedly.”

“See?” Hank gestured to Daniel, frowning at Connor.

“Moderation isn’t a scam,” Rowan said shortly. “I like the idea. …I’d like to improve my cooking skills, if you both wouldn’t mind assisting me. I can follow a recipe well, but… I’d like to progress beyond that.”

“Of course!” Simon’s face lit up in a smile.

“We could do that,” Daniel agreed, flashing Simon a brief smirk. “Who are you cooking for?”

“I like Hank’s idea. I’d like to make things to bring to the precinct sometimes. Many of the people who come through the door could use some comfort and nourishment.”

Hank chuckled and shook his head. “If we ever run into any of those Cyberlife goons who made you, we’ve gotta tell ‘em what you’re up to these days, son. They’ll get a kick out of it.”

“…I know they’d be disappointed that I’m… wasting my skills…”

“Nah, fuck ‘em,” Hank said. “You’re livin’ your life. I know how it is having everybody expecting you to do somethin’ you’re not really into. You’d rather help people than kill ‘em, and that’s fucking amazing. I’d love to rub it in their shitty faces, I don’t know about you. Deviancy at its finest, right?” He looked to Simon, who was smiling.

“That’s right. I really admire that about you.” Simon smiled shyly at Rowan.

“So now that you have the freedom to plan for the future… what are you going to do next?” Connor asked Daniel.

“Well… I don’t want to just run off, I don’t… really know what I’m doing yet. Simon, mind if I stick with you for a while?” Daniel asked, glancing sidelong at the other PL600.

“Of course not, I’d… that would be nice!” Simon said with a small grin.

“Fowler hasn’t been bitching about you bein’ down in Evidence, so he don’t care, but we’ve got a little space here too,” Hank muttered. “If you need a place to figure shit out.”

“Are you sure?” Daniel asked, looking around doubtfully. “It isn’t… that large.”

“You two take up a lot of space? My boys here don’t, and they’re bigger than you.” Hank nodded at Connor and Rowan. “Up to you, but like I said, we’re always glad to have you.”

Daniel and Simon glanced at each other uncertainly, and shared a light interface between them.

“That’s incredibly generous of you,” Simon murmured, eyes flicking to Connor, then to Rowan. “We… we’ll look for something else, but in the meantime… it does sound nice to have a more private place we’d be… welcome.”

“Tomorrow,” Daniel added. “We – we’ll go back to the DPD tonight. That’ll give us some time.” He glanced at Simon, and they shared a nod.

“That will give us time to prepare a space for you, too,” Rowan said, smiling.

“I’ll have to let Markus and the others know,” Simon murmured, crinkling the edge of his empty thirium packet.

“They’ve been supportive so far,” Daniel pointed out.

“I agree, they’ll understand,” Connor assured him.

“You’re branching out, doin’ your own thing,” Hank said with a shrug. “I know they get that. Part of growin’ up, even for you guys, I guess.”

Simon laughed. “I’ve felt… old since before I deviated, and suddenly I’m being called a kid and told I’m growing up. It’s _strange_ , Hank.”

“Life’s fucking weird, kid.” Hank smirked across the table at the two PL600s, already mentally rearranging the house for two more.

**Author's Note:**

> Might write one more chapter, might write five, who knows! This was supposed to be short. Oh well.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [Anomalous Appliances](http://anomalous-appliances.tumblr.com)!


End file.
